


The dating agency ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Patty and Holtz have an idea, to start an internet dating agency to bail out the fund, Everyone in the group immediately signs up except Erin who doesn't think she can really find love through a computer, she changes her mind and secretly signs up, how will she deal with the fact that Holtz's foolproof schedule combines her with another member of the team?
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	The dating agency ♥ ️

  
After Rowan's near apocalypse  
Erin with the Ghostbusters of your choice  
Erin is gay but struggles to assert herself because of the rejection she suffered as a child with her belief in the paranormal

The Ghostbusters may be funded on the work side by the mayor, but they still have to take care of their personal expenses, such as food, bar entertainment, ect...

As Valentine's Day approaches, the four of them are on the verge of running out of money to treat themselves.

But Patty and Holtz have an idea to solve this problem, to start an internet dating agency to bail out the fund.

Everyone in the group immediately signs up except Erin who doesn't think she can really find love through a computer.

But seeing the girls and listening to their chat in addition to the money that arrives from the newly created and very satisfied couple, she changes her mind and secretly signs up.

Will she have a perfect match? And how will she deal with the fact that Holtz's foolproof schedule combines her with another member of the team?

It's up to you to have fun with this idea just follow these tips:

1.Happy ending  
2.Erin can be with any other woman in the Ghostbusters, you choose the couple you like the most  
3.Romance since it's a Valentine's Day story


End file.
